leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shigfugjum/Ryan, the Infiltrator
So below is a list of abilities for a champion specifically designed to play around with vision. I want to say that, while there are very specific abilities and numbers put down, I don’t feel satisfied that this is a ‘finished’ concept. The main issue I’m having is trying to figure what role best suits this kind of champion. Jungling would be the ideal role for a champion who’s core is to roam around the map and track down enemies, but the problem is that in order to put in mechanics and attributes to make him a viable jungler (sustain, ganking tools, clearing power) would likely mean taking away from the vision aspects of the kit to keep him from getting bloated mechanically. The same goes for other potential roles – adding damage/cc/kiting/etc to allow him to play a role would mean having to gut other aspects of the kit. So I’m giving you guys the kit as is, with all the tools I envisioned him having, in hopes that you may give me some insight into what role he should go into. That way, I can have a better idea of what the focus and direction might be to properly polish him as a hypothetical champion you could plop down on the Rift with 4 other teammates. Abilities Ryan dashes to an enemy unit, damages them, and marks them for one minute if they are a champion. When the marked champion enters within 1500 units of allies, thier direction and closeness of their location is indicated, and is periodically indicated every 4 seconds while they remain in the radius. If Ryan damages a marked champion, they are dealt additional damage, the mark is consumed, and they are slowed for 2 seconds. If an ally damages the champion instead, the mark is consumed and they are stunned for 1 second. Only one champion may be marked in this manner at any time. Marking another champion removes any existing mark. Scouting grants Ryan 2 Intel instead of 1 when gaining vision on an enemy marked by Tracking Strike |leveling = |cooldown = Seconds |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 500 }} }} Ryan generates 1 Intel every time he destroys a ward. Ryan scans for nearby invisible units and/or traps for 6 seconds and reveals them, prioritizing enemy champions. Ryan can only reveal a limited number of units/traps in this manner; this cap increases by 1 for every 5 Intel he has. |Levelling = |cooldown = Seconds |cost = 90 |costtype = Mana |range = }} }} Ryan periodically generates Sentry Traps every seconds. Cooldown reduction reduces the time it takes to generate a Sentry Trap. Ryan can carry a maximum of 3 at one time. Ryan deploys a Sentry Trap at the target location which lasts for 3 minutes. The trap remains dormant until an enemy unit walks within 300 units, where the trap then activates. After a brief delay, the trap reveals a 300-radius area and deals magic damage each half-second to enemies in the area for 3 seconds. The traps then deactivate. Traps are invisible until activated, and can be destroyed with three basic attacks. |leveling = |cooldown = 2 seconds |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |range = 200 }} }} Ryan consumes Intel to select and reveal an enemy champion for 15 seconds. Ryan gains massive movement speed when moving towards that champion. Ryan increases his damage dealt to that target, and allies gain half that bonus. |leveling = |cooldown = Seconds |cost = 20 |costtype = Intel |range = }} }} Additional Notes *His passive gives him stacks when he spots a champion in his own vision radius, the vision radius from wards, vision from blue trinkets, from his traps, from his ult, and any vision granting shenanigans from his allies (vision is a team effort after all). It does not include the vision radius from minions or the normal vision radius of ally champions. It also does not include his Q, which does not directly reveal them (see below), though his Q does increase the bonus if he actually spots them. *His Q indicates both where the markee is and how close they are to the ally. The would see this, I imagine, as an arrow near their champion model that grows in size/changes colour, like the one Orianna has for her ball or Zed has for his shadows. Of course, this arrow would have to be visually distinct from these pre-existing ones so they don’t get confused. *The way I envisioned the Ultimate function is similar to how Kindred’s passive works where she selects a champion to hunt. *Numbers chosen for his base stats were not balanced - the template just collapsed if there were no values in there, which bugged me to all heck. Category:Custom champions